The invention described herein relates generally to the field of high dynamic range (HDR) imaging. Previous attempts at creating HDR images have experienced short-comings related to the temporal disparity between multiple image captures, and the expense and complication associated with multiple imaging paths. The temporal proximity of multiple image captures is limited by the rate at which the images can be read out from the image sensor. Greater temporal disparity among captures increases the likelihood of motion existing among the captures, whether camera motion related to hand jitter, or scene motion resulting from objects moving within the scene. Motion increases the difficulty in merging multiple images into a single output image. The use of multiple imaging paths and sensors introduces a correspondence problem among the multiple images and thus generates images having different perspectives.